


Gooey Dies to a Shadow

by NullBubby



Series: Gooey Dies.zip [5]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: 2p co-op vs match, Darkness, gooey friccin dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: Gooey dies anew.
Series: Gooey Dies.zip [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743142
Kudos: 2





	Gooey Dies to a Shadow

Deep down, far beneath several thin layers of dirt, rock, and pressure against whatever structures that hid beneath, lay a single brick cube, hollowed out entirely save for a thin lining to protect from any unwanted debris seeping through any of even the smallest openings. Riddled with little more than darkness and scattered pebbles, there appeared no feasible way in on either side of the thick borderline between the dungeon and aboveground—on one as a result of the total lack of ability to perceive anything more than footsteps and the walls, possibly, the other from the skillful concealment in laying the foundation of the structure. Few, if any, knew of the location’s existence, though talk had slowly spread around through the most dedicated of researchers, eager to finally direct their focus toward some newly discovered locale a good distance under the planet’s mellow surface. Of course, most dismissed the mere idea of it, seeing as it had surfaced as nothing more than a rumor.

He did have to wonder why it was so dark down below, though, as it was highly inconsiderate to set up an entire concealment without allowing any visitors to even see anything. Sure, it was quite rude, and his friend that had brought him along for the journey likely felt the same way, though he himself might have been part to blame for the issue. Over his entire body lay a heavy knight’s helmet, barely allowing him to peep out through the narrow crevice between the upper and lower portions of the headwear. It was quite dark inside, though it did happen to have its purpose besides hindering his vision. His masked friend had instructed him to bring it along, else they weren’t going anywhere, and he sure did want to go somewhere for the day. No reasoning was provided, though he could tell they were both thinking the same thing as he bounded off to go find some attire. In a situation like his own, it was necessary to remember not to let anything know his identity beneath his outfit... or was it “safety first”? He really couldn’t remember, but he did know it had to be one of those.

Down the last set of steps, his round friend halted at the end of the short hallway connecting the entrance to the rest of the locale. After a quick glance all around, including a brief look to the blob behind himself, he motioned forward, not hesitating to move along without him. That was fine, though, as they always had time to play later. With that crack in his friend’s mask, it looked like there’d be some increased competition should they begin anything related to observations.

At a broken corner of the room, closest to the hall the two had come in through, a water droplet plopped against the ground, scattering its offspring though the hollow slivers between bricks. He thought nothing of it, though his friend immediately turned around immediately upon the noise reverberating softly against himself. His hand was immediately set over the blade across his back, though without any clear direction as to what he’d be slicing, it was cautiously lowered. Another few quick glances around later, he started down the path he had strolled down not ten seconds ago.

The length of the room was conquered in maybe a few bounds, and with such an accomplishment completed, he felt it was time to celebrate. It was unfortunate that he’d forgot to bring something along to snack on, so it’d have to wait until they were done for a cumulative party or the like, which he’d be sure to share.

About halfway down his intended path, his dark friend suddenly paused, glancing around once more and patting the wall softly. It was quite a mystery as to what exactly was being sought out, though food had to be his best guess. Maybe someone had been kind enough to leave an apple or two for any travelers that stumbled across the cramped dungeon. That’d be great, but he wouldn’t complain if there hadn’t been any time for prior preparations. After all, they had arrived rather unexpectedly. If there did happen to be something waiting for them, though, he hoped it’d be one of his favorites, or even a variety that appeased his friend. Apples worked well enough for himself, but he wasn’t quite sure as to preferences of anyone else.

A good few seconds passed until his glove was finally lowered from the wall, sliding softly against it as it strolled toward its usual position. Only after one more scan of the surrounding area did he finally let go, though it still appeared that he hadn’t let his guard down just yet. Sure, it’d probably be best for himself to remain cautious, but he didn’t feel like putting in the effort when there was nothing around to disrupt either of them. What could there have been anyway, a stray rock? Those were quite tasty, actually, so he’d be sure to pick one up if there happened to be one lying around. Or that faint picture on the wall? It was hard to tell what it even was, but there was no difficulty in noticing its slight movements along the vertical surface, bending its shape in irregular patterns as it strayed along the same path as himself. Oh, there was somebody else to talk to, at least.

Within moments, both were paused once more as his companion repeated the previous procedure. Still looking for something, and he’d be more than glad to help, but it’d be rude to be a bother while he was focused. Quick turns of his head came, revealing a blank stare behind that mask of his, until he finally settled on the destination not a few paces in front of themselves. No movements were made between them, though he wasn’t going to interfere with any plans by continuing onward alone.

Before his mind had been given at least the slightest chance to refocus itself from dreaming of sprinkles and snacks, two murky eyes were sent scurrying into his vision, staring just beyond him with an odd determination. A glove slapped against the side of his helmet hard, bounding him to the side and off balance within a few moments as a sword entered his friend’s gauntlets. A hard step was made beyond his vision, then another as a good-sized rock was sliced completely in half beside him, though he was more focused on how to return the act of play suddenly initiated between the two.

Immediately upon bouncing back upright, he spotted just the person he was looking for, inspecting the entire room in an intense rush as a somewhat heavy breathing escaped from beneath his mask. His sword was drawn, pointed at an angle in front of his face, so it looked like it’d be a little difficult in succeeding with a tackle.

A single pebble knocked against the back of his helmet, barely loud enough to be heard by himself. Of course, he was too lost in thought to consider anything beyond what to eat upon leaving, so the figure behind himself was left unnoticed. Some footsteps passed by him softly, giving a hard knock before completely making their way by. Oh, alright then, it looked like he’d have to start playing hard.

Two sets of footsteps danced around behind him, though the immense weight from his helmet was enough to heavily impede his ability to turn. Being so incredibly slow in his motion, another rock struck his side once more, quite forcefully enough to send him off balance. With a short few bounces in a futile attempt to stay upright, he toppled over once more, rolling a short distance along the ground from his headgear’s shape.

Before allowing his recovery a third time, another set of rocks was sent hurling toward his vulnerable point, squishing his body a good distance into the helmet. Now, he’d never even considered using it in such a way, but he did have to say, it made quite a cozy rest position. Squished up, eyes peeking out through the peephole, he was quite comfortable. Almost enough to get his eyes closed for a good while, but there was still some business he had to take care of regarding his friend. That shove wasn’t going to be ignored, after all.

Several more objects were sliced in half out from his makeshift shelter, some rough like the ones he’d been struck with, others sounding more clanky, like the helmet he was in. In tandem came footsteps, their noise reverberating off the helmet a few times as he struggled to reorient his narrow slice of vision toward his friend. Well, soon to be two, as there were definitely two sets of steps to the side. Maybe they were just waiting down there for someone to come? Or they were just hungry?

The helmet was knocked hard to the side and sent rolling along the ground until smacking against a wall, leaving a completely indifferent blob inside to continue questioning what should be brought as a first gift to his new acquaintance. Apples were always nice, but he’d need to come back for those.

Metal continued to strike off in the near distance, though he was still rather carefree to the entire duel raging on just outside his puny hideaway. Say, if he was going to be meeting someone new, it’d probably be more considerate to not be at the bottom of a helmet in greeting. All fine and dandy, but he still needed to figure out a way of exiting.

Without any other plans, his tongue stuck out from the larger opening beneath himself, reaching around for anything he could cling onto to force his body out. A few rocks practically begged to be eaten by him as his tongue ran over them, though he had to resist the intense urge to swallow them whole, as he was just about to make a new friend. Sure, he was known for eating a lot, but maybe he could change first impressions with the new guest.

Within a few seconds, what appeared to be a railing of some sort appeared in his senses, and he snagged it tightly. With a great deal of effort, he tugged on it as tightly as he could, squishing it and the helmet together with little room between himself and the darkness outside. He could practically feel the outer coldness with the entirety of his body, but there was no way that was going to prevent his greetings or signs of affection for the new acquaintance.

After much struggle, he eventually lost grip and tumbled back onto the ground, rolling off a short distance once more. From what little he could sense, it appeared that he stopped in more or less the middle of the room. Maybe he could just ask for a little help, then. From either of the other two in the room. A lick ought to get their attention, but he didn’t have a clue as to where either was. Of course, they did still happen to be doing something outside—and without him, at that—so he had a slight clue as to their whereabouts.

At the very least, he was able to bounce his container upright so his field of vision was facing toward the ceiling. Still, though, where could the other two be? The footsteps continued, but they were darting around so quickly that he almost got dizzy trying to think of where they could stop. Alright, what else was there? Up above, a chain was slashed across, dropping a large object toward his face. No, that wouldn’t help either.

As the chandelier approached, he still considered what possibilities could lay just outside with the three of them. Some eating, of course, but possibly some games, if they were up to it. A little eating competition? Sure, if they were alright with it, but what else was there? Well...

Maybe that light-stick holder falling toward him would know. All he had to do was ask very politely, and he was sure to get a response. Just how to phrase it?


End file.
